


Tendou Satori / Feels by Calvin Harris

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Random Anime One-Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aomine Daiki - Freeform, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Kurapika - Freeform, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, Kuroko's basketball - Freeform, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut, because, dont look at me, feels by calvin harris, hxh - Freeform, i also mentioned aomine and hunter x hunter, it’s also a song imagine, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, kurta, one shots, poorly written smut, whatever, why the fuck not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: basically a Tendou Satori one shot based on Calvin Harris’ “Feels”**CONTAINS POORLY WRITTEN SMUT***





	Tendou Satori / Feels by Calvin Harris

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own Tendou, or “Feels”, or any other haikyuu!! characters :) (though i wish i did)

 

> **Well nothing ever last forever, no**  
>  **One minute you're here and the next you go**  
>  **So I respect you, wanna take it slow**  
>  **I need a mental receipt to know this moment I owe**

Tendou and I started out as just a summer fling. In between his volleyball practices and my basketball practices, we'd get down to business. We met one day on the train back to my house, striking up a leisurely conversation about each of our sports. We'd argued which was cooler, his argument being that his required precision and intuition, and my argument being that mine required strength and strategy. We'd ended up at my house, introducing our bodies to one another. It was the first day of school break.

It was always at my house, that he'd be down in between my thighs, drinking me in and studying every inch of my body; later I'd be in the same position, bobbing my head against him as if to a silent tune playing in the background, as he came closer to his high.

Then, finally, the point when our bodies finally fit together like puzzle pieces, and those brief moments where we'd be one, and nothing in the world could ever satisfy the feeling that was flooding through every inch of our panting, sweating bodies.

Then I'd tell him he needed to go, that I had things to do and needed time to rest before the next day's practice. He'd always agree, and maybe try to start another conversation; I thought this was annoying, the way he tried to prolong his stay, as if he had nothing else better to do, but little did I know was that it was because he didn't want to leave.

When I realized that Tendou had feelings for me, it was one evening after we had both reached our highs more than twice. It had been a great session; neither of us had had very satisfying practices, so we used each other to get that satisfaction. But after Tendou had left, he texted me and asked if I wanted to come over to his place, and just hang out. I wondered the point of this, but I obliged since I didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day.

When I arrived at his house, Tendou introduced me to his parents, gave me a tour of his place, and finally lead me up to his room where we sat and talked about sports, school, and other interests. Tendou talked highly of his best friend, Ushijima, Shiratorizawa's ace, and he compared me to him using multiple examples of our bluntness and sometimes aggressiveness. The entire time he had had his head in my lap, already comfortable enough with my body to use it as a pillow.

_Y'know, y/n..._

_Hm?_

_I really like spending time with you._

_I agree. I think we are beneficial to each other. Sex is a good exercise._ I said, thinking that he was referring to our intimate sessions.

 _No, I mean this. Talking with you, being with you, with our clothes on._ Tendou chuckled lightly and peered at me from his position on my lap. He swallowed thickly. _I wanna take you out. Start a relationship...something more..._

I stopped feeling Tendou's strange hair with my fingertips and stared down at him, trying to search his eyes for any hidden motive. But all I could see was sincerity, fear, and hope.

 _Listen, Tendou. The past two basketball seasons I've been in a really toxic relationship. The guy I was with...he only dated me because of our positions of power on the basketball team. We were what you'd call a "power couple". But this season my team didn't make it to nationals, and he broke up with me just because of that. I think it'll be a while until I'm ready for another relationship. Until I know what I'm worth and what I want._  Tendou listened intently, all the while keeping his eyes locked onto my face.

 _I understand if you'd like to take things slow...other than the sex because we're obviously already past that. But, I know your worth just by talking to you like this and being with you like this. I still wanna take you on a date. Somethin' real nice._ Tendou explained, still hopeful. He smiled up at me, showing all of his teeth, and I lightly reciprocated. He was quite the charmer.

_I guess it couldn't hurt._

_Alright!_  Tendou fist pumped and briefly sat up to kiss my chin.  _You won't regret it. I promise._ _Remember this moment, y/n._

At first I didn't know what moment he was referring to. But now, I know that it was the moment I started to fall in love with Tendou.

 

> **Do you mind if I steal a kiss?**  
>  **A little souvenir, can I steal it from you?**  
>  **To memorize the way you shock me**  
>  **The way you move it here**  
>  **Just wanna feel it from you**

Tendou made good on his promise and the next Tuesday night, when we were both exempt from our practices, he picked me up in front of my house at five in the evening, with Ushijima.

 _This is Ushiwaka, our chauffeur for the night._  Tendou teased, as he held the door open for me. I crawled into the backseat of Ushijima's car and greeted him. Ushijima and I were very well acquainted with each other since we'd met before, once at an all-sports captains' meeting, and the other couple of times while hanging out with my ex. My ex and Ushijima had been close friends, but I hadn't seen them hanging around each other in a while.

 _Good evening, y/n._  Ushijima turned around from the driver's seat and nodded politely at me. I nodded back.

_So how'd you get stuck doing this for Tendou?_

_I'm not stuck doing this_. Ushijima glanced at Tendou in the rear view mirror before resting his gaze on me.  _Tendou hasn't been able to stop talking about you since that one time we were in the captains' meeting. I like helping Tendou out with his love life if it means I'll be hearing less of his whining._

Tendou physically face palmed at Ushijima's ease in expelling his secrets.

 _You were at the captains' meeting?_ I asked Tendou. Tendou was squinting at Ushijima, who was watching the road, already driving us to our destination.

_Yeah, Ushiwaka let me come since he considers me his "assistant captain". Whatever that means._

_If I were ever unable to make it to a game or practice, say if I were dead or extremely ill, you'd take my place._

Tendou dismisses Ushijimia with a wave of his hand and turns back toward me. He explained that he had spotted me across the room at the meeting and couldn't take his eyes off of me, in the smooth and charming drawl that I'd only ever heard from Tendou.

_So then why'd you pretend to not know me when we met on the train?_

_Because I knew you had no clue who I was, so I just wanted to get to know you as a stranger rather than a classmate._

_That makes no sense, Tendou._

_Well, would you have had sex with me if you knew I was your classmate?_

_Yes, probably._

_Tendou, I don't see how her knowing you were her classmate makes a difference. She had to have known since you told her you played volleyball for Shiratorizawa, correct?_  Ushijima interjected. Tendou glared at the both of us and threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

_Why don't you guys just go out then? You're, like, exactly the same._

_Because I don't like y/n like you do. I don't ramble on and on about her for months and whine that I can't be with her. And she doesn't like me how she likes you._

_Ushijima, what are you talking about?_

_You're not fooling anyone, y/n. Why would you agree to go on a date with Tendou, if you didn't like him at least a little bit in the first place?_ Ushijima asked bluntly. Tendou and I were silent, both of us thinking about what Ushijima had just said.

 _y/n, you like me back?_  Tendou chirped up after a while scaring the shit out of me.  _How cute!_  Tendou smiled in his smooth and teasing fashion and patted Ushijima on the back as the car rolled to a stop.

 _I'll be back at 22:00 sharp, Tendou. Do not make me wait._  Ushijima informed Tendou as he helped me out of the car.  _Don't have too much fun, we still have practice tomorrow._

 _Thanks, Waka._ Tendou waved as Ushijima drove away. He turned toward me and slung a lanky arm around my shoulders.  _So, y/n._

_I don't want to hear it, Tendou._

_You like me, huh?_  Tendou taunted, getting closer and closer to my face as we walked into the movie theater.

_Tendou, I swear on my life I will break your nose._

_You're not answering the question, though._ Tendou sang, showing our tickets to the host. He showed us to our seats and we sat down, Tendou's arm still around me.

Tendou had picked to come to the movies and watch Death Note, one of our favorite mangas/anime's which had been made into a movie. The movie had originally aired on Netflix, but for those who wanted to see it in theaters, the theater was screening it on select dates.

 _Tendou, if I answer, will you stop teasing me?_ I sighed and realized there was no way out of this. Truthfully, I hadn't even realized I had feelings for Tendou until Ushijima called me out on it. My reaction to his blunt statement had caught even me off guard, and it was at that moment that I realized he was right.

 _Maybe._  Tendou sang once more. He rested his elbow on the arm rest between us and propped his head up on his hand, gazing at me. I sighed harshly and turned to face him.

 _I like you, okay. You're really adorable sometimes, and you're a good listener, and to top it all off you're very attractive and the sex is great._ I grimaced once I realized that I had probably said too much.

I didn't tell him, though, that if I had to choose anyone to spend the rest of my life with, romantically or platonically, it'd probably be him. He was fun to be around, not difficult to get along with, intellectually challenging, and a good friend.

There were countless times that he'd been there for me, either before or after our sessions, where I wasn't acting like myself and he wouldn't rest until he found out what was wrong and fixed it. He was a truly, genuinely, amazing man.

But telling him all that would just swell his ego to an impossibly greater size.

 _y/n, why do you look so upset?_ Tendou pried my hands apart from where they were clasped in my lap, and gently laced his fingers with mine.

 _It's not everyday that I confess my feelings for an imbecile._ I retorted, casting a playful glance at him.

 _But now, I'm_ _ your __imbecile._

_I didn't say that we were dating._

_But this is a date, no? So...right now...we're dating. And right now, you're my girlfriend._  Tendou let go of my hand and raised the arm rest up so he could pull me closer to him.  _And right now, I'm going to kiss you._  He said lowly, making a shiver run up and down my spine.

 _So that's why you chose seats in the b—_  I was trying to make myself seem normal and level-headed after Tendou's remark by combatting it with my own witty reply, but Tendou's lips were quicker than mine. He had already captured mine in his, and he was already curling an arm around my waist, pushing me back to lean against the arm rest behind me.

I let myself melt into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and playing with the hair on the back of his head.

Tendou and I had kissed many, many times due to the sexual beginnings of our relationship, but this kiss was different. It wasn't accompanied by the shedding of clothes, or the moans of pleasure. It was a gentle, loving kiss that I was not prepared for.

The kiss made me want to be kissed like that for the rest of my life—before going to bed, while cuddling, before parting ways, just in passing, just because, or just waking up to it. I wasn't aware Tendou was capable of such gentleness, and it made me fall for him even more.

But he abruptly pulled away once the theater had gotten noticeably darker.

 _Shit, we're going to miss the movie!_  Tendou exclaimed, earning some hisses from the few movie-goers that sat in front of us. He sat up straight in his seat and snaked his arm over my shoulders and pulled me down to rest in his lap.

I was so shook from the kiss that I couldn't pay attention to the awful adaptation of Death Note flashing on the screen before me.

 

> **Don't be afraid to catch feels**  
>  **Ride drop top and chase thrills**  
>  **I know you ain't afraid to pop pills**  
>  **Baby, I know you ain't scared to catch feels**  
>  **Feels with me**

Tendou would take me on many more dates; almost every other day he'd be asking me out or planning some huge adventure for us to go on together. Our sessions would occur less and less and study dates, gym dates, or just lazy days at each other's houses would become more common. I grew very fond of the red-haired middle blocker, maybe too fond, and couldn't go a day without seeing him.

It was now the end of the season for all of Shiratorizawa's sports. Everyone was too busy getting ready for finals and the third-years were too busy with preparing for university. However, Tendou and I were both relaxed because we were both chosen to go to the same university for their basketball and volleyball teams. So it looked like I'd be stuck with him for a little bit longer.

 _y/n, what's wrong?_ Tendou paused his game and laid down his X-Box controller to face me, worry etched into every sharp feature of his face.

 _Nothing, I was just thinking._ I shook my head and continued to the read the manga that Tendou had lent to me. It was about a boy of around twelve who left his home to become a sort of hunter so he could find his dad. I had just passed the part where Gon, the main character, meets Killua and they instantly become friends. I wondered how it was so easy for people to just become friends that quickly.

 _How are you liking Hunter x Hunter?_ Tendou asked, peering over my hands at the page I was on. He cooed when he saw Hisoka in one of the panels. He was his favorite chracters because he thought they looked alike.

 _It's pretty good. My favorite character so far is Kurapika._ I said, moving on to the next page. I could feel Tendou's gaze still on me so I looked up again.  _Yes?_

 _Why would you like Kurapika?_ Tendou wrinkled his nose at me.

 _Because we're similar in many ways. Alone most of the time, very set in our ways, stubborn, and pretty as hell._ Tendou giggled at the last part.  _But Kurapika also values family above all else, even though he doesn't have any. I think that's noble. He considers his friends his family._

 _Oh, just you wait, y/n. He turns into a total—_ I slapped my hand over Tendou's mouth and widened my eyes in mock horror. I scooted closer to him on his bed.

 _Tendou! Spoilers!_ I scolded. I uncovered his goofy smile and he raised an eyebrow.

 _Anyway, I don't think you guys are alike at all._ Tendou said, shrugging.

 _Hm, why not?_ I faked a pout, which egged Tendou on even more.

 _Well, some of what you said was true. You're both pretty stubborn, and yeah, you're both pretty as hell._ Tendou smirked at his own remark, but became more serious as he continued.  _But you're not alone. Haven't you noticed I'm with you most of the time?_

_That's definitely not my choice, though._

_I know! It's great!_ Tendou threw his hands straight up in the air only to bring them down around my shoulders as he pulled me into a choke-hold/hug. He rested me in his lap once I had struggled enough and he began to lightly run his fingers through my hair.  _But you'll never be alone._

He swallowed thickly as he usually did when he was about to say something borderline romantic.  _I'll always be here for you._ He smiled down at me and bent over to get even closer to my face.  _Because I think I'm in love with you._ He didn't let me answer though, because he had already brushed his lips against mine to keep me from responding.

He was probably afraid of the answer, because he still didn't know how I felt about him until that moment.

 _I love you, too._ I managed to get out when we had pulled away. He smiled really big and pressed his forehead against mine. I wondered how damn flexible he was to be sitting like this.

 _Really?_ He said, a little too loudly for our proximity.

_Really._

_Good, because even when I'm dead, I'll come back to Earth as a damn ghost and haunt you until you die. Maybe I'll even kill you so I can be with you sooner._ Tendou rambled on and on about our potential lives together, on both Earth and in the after-life. He talked so seriously that I couldn't tell if he was being dead-serious or if he was just really good at keeping a poker face.

But spending the rest of my time with him, either on Earth or in death, did sound pretty nice.

The rest of that day, I stayed just like that in Tendou's lap and continued to read Hunter x Hunter, with Tendou reading over my shoulder.

 

> **I'm your window shopper, sucker for your love, oh**  
>  **I'm wearing your goggles, virtual reality**  
>  **It ain't what it cost you, it might be a**  
>  **dollar**  
>  **As long as it shocks you, memory, electricity**  
>  **Don't be afraid to catch feels**  
>  **Ride drop top and chase thrills**  
>  **I know you ain't afraid to pop pills**  
>  **Baby, I know you ain't scared to catch feels**  
>  **Feels with me**

The beginning month of our years at university did not go as smoothly as we had hoped. The realization that university sports were much more serious and daunting than high school sports hit us the first weeks of practices.

My basketball team had initiations, which basically meant that I would have to prove to my new team that I belonged with them and could hold my own. Tendou's volleyball team had already held their try outs, which Tendou completed before he left Shiratorizawa, but he still had to pass the captain's inspections.

Tendou would return to our empty apartment every weeknight that month and wait up for me, since I would be holed up in the designated gym until around 2230. But by the time I would get home, Tendou would be asleep so he'd get enough rest to wake up around 0430 so he could make it to the extra practices his team held before classes.

Sometimes, when the pain of missing him became more excruciating than I could handle, I'd wake him up in the middle of the night with light kisses, but he'd just grumble and shoo me away so he could get back to sleep.

Weekends weren't any better. While Tendou could care less about his grades, since he had the natural intelligence that I envied so much, I was a stickler for studying. Weekends were my time to meditate on my schoolwork and do as much practice on the topics we were covering so I could remain at the top of my class.

Most of the time on the weekends, Tendou would be the one nagging me about going out, and when I refused, he'd go out with his team. I knew his teammates had girlfriends, and I wasn't particularly worried about Tendou getting too close to any girls before he came home one weekend at 0200 smelling like sex and booze. The next morning I didn't ask where had went and he didn't ever talk about it.

Tendou and I hadn't had sex in over a month by the time we finally had a day or two to ourselves. Initiations were done for basketball, and we had a free day from classes and sports the Monday that followed the weekend.

Waking up next to Tendou as late as 1100 was an old feeling I had missed, as was the way his arm was snaked around my waist and his nose was buried in my hair. Once I had woken up I didn't move, afraid that all of a sudden one of our alarms would go off and one of us would be running out the door with a whole bunch of shit to get done.

_y/n._

_Hm?_

_I haven't seen you in a while._

_Yeah, right back at you. You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you!_ I joked, earning a small chuckle from Tendou. It was a deep giggle, thanks to the blessing of his morning voice, and the vibration that bubbled up from his throat send shivers down my spine.

I realized it was extremely cold in our apartment and shivered slightly. I began to get up to turn up the thermostat, but Tendou's arm only wrapped tighter around me.

 _Olololo, no you don't. Next thing I'll know, you'll be off playing basketball or studying somewhere._ I felt him bring his legs up so that they were right behind mine, and I realized I was trapped in bed with Tendou.  _I wanna see you._ He sighed.

I turned around as best I could with Tendou's iron grip still on my waist. I finally relaxed beside him, facing him this time, and locked eyes with him. His eyes were tired, droopier than they normally were when he was relaxed. His red locks fell around his face and on his forehead, devoid of any hair gel and almost covering his eyes, and his nose was as red as his hair from the low temperature in our apartment.

I reached out a finger and bopped him on the nose.

_You look like Rudolph._

_Who?_

_Rudolph the red-nose reindeer. From the Christmas classics in America..._

_Sure, y/n._ Tendou just chuckled quietly and rested a hand on my cheek, moving a few strands of stray hairs from my face and tucking them behind my ear. His long fingers were somewhat warm against my cool cheeks and I reveled in the long-awaited contact from my boyfriend.

 _You're so beautiful, my love._ He said, staring me in the eyes and caressing my cheek. I cleared my throat, trying to suppress the heat I felt rising in my cheeks.  _And the blush just adds to your beauty._

 _Okay, that was really corny._  I teased, turning slightly to bury my face in my pillow. Tendou sighed some more, letting his fingers trace along my cheekbones, my ear, down along my jawline, and down my neck.

_You know what else I miss?_

_Hm?_

_The sex._ Tendou's voice got even lower when he said it, and more shivers ran down my spine. My hair stood on end, and heat flooded throughout my whole body. Of course, I missed the sex, too. But I still assumed he was getting it from someone else.

I wasn't one to jump to conclusions and get mad for no reason, and I meant to ask Tendou about when he'd come home smelling like other women. I just hadn't had the time or had enough courage to ask him if he was cheating on me. So now was as good a time as ever.

I took my face out of the pillow and turned to face him.

_Hey, Tendou?_

_Hmmm?_ Tendou acknowledges sleepily. He nuzzled into the crook of my neck and sighed again.

 _What happens on those nights that you come home smelling...different?_ I asked cautiously. Tendou seemingly stopped breathing and he sat up abruptly.

He looked down at me, his eyes now fully alert, but when he saw the slight fear in my eyes, his stare softened. He reached down to continue caressing my cheek and he shook his head, beginning to chuckle.

_Are you serious?_

 

> **Goddamn, I know you love to make an entrance**  
>  **Do you like getting paid or getting paid attention?**  
>  **You mixed the wrong guys with the right intentions**  
>  **In the same bed, but it still feel long distance**  
>  **She's looking for a little more consistency**  
>  **But when you stop looking you gon' find what's meant to be**

continuation of storyline in previous stanza

I was taken aback by Tendou's reply, and I sat up to be on his level. Pushing his hand away from my face, I narrowed my eyes at him.

_What's so funny?_

_Just ask what you want to ask. Don't sugar coat it, y/n._

_Okay, fine._ I crossed my arms and looked him directly in the eye.  _Are you cheating on me?_

Tendou's eyes were still locked with mine and a sly smile spread across his face. Before I knew it, Tendou had me pinned down on the bed, the sky grin still on his face. He got dangerously close to my face before speaking.

 _Do you honestly think I'd cheat on you? After all the shit you put me through just so I could call you my girlfriend?_ He asked lowly. His tongue poked out of his mouth and ran up and down the flesh just behind my ear. I suddenly regretted my doubts about Tendou. He leaned back on his heels and gazed down at me, one eyebrow cocked. He licked his lips and sighed.

 _Anyway, you know my teammates have girlfriends. Hell, you've met them. They've come over multiple times._ Tendou shrugged a little.  _It's not like I could get one of them, even if I wanted to. They're too hot for me._

I scoffed a little, the jealous pout returning to my lips.

_Oh, come on, Tendou. You're crazy attractive. You could have anyone you wanted._

_And I want you._ Tendou replied immediately, moving his hands to my sides and sneaking them underneath my sweatshirt. He skimmed his fingertips up and down my sides.  _You and all your insecurities, dark thoughts, pet peeves, sicknesses, sudden rages, jealousies..._  Tendou sighed once more and leaned down to touch my nose with his.  _I want all of you, only you, everyday, all the time._

I felt my cheeks heat up and goosebumps form all over my skin from Tendou's light touches. I gulped and tried to hide the slight arousal I was feeling.

_I think you're just horny and it's making you feel romantic._

Tendou chuckled and sat up once more, and slid off of me to sprawl out on the bed beside me.

_Maybe so, but you know I love you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be living with you. Hell, I wouldn't even be dating you because being your boyfriend is sooooo hard sometimes! Most guys would've left when you didn't talk to me that whole week just because I gave Semi's little sister a ride to school._

My mind whirled from confusion. Here was Tendou, acting very strange, stranger than usual, and he was skipping from whispering nice, romantic things in my ear to exclaiming that I was so difficult to be with. I remained silent.

 _Sometimes, I just don't know what you want from me._ Tendou's voice got quieter and he squished his cheeks in between his hands. When he removed his hands, his cheeks were very red and I reached out to touch them to feel if they were warm.

They were warm and wet. That's when I noticed small, silver tears making glistening trails down Tendou's freckled cheeks. I felt my whole demeanor soften and I got up to straddle his waist. I leaned forward and laid my head down on his chest and wrapped my arms around him as best I could. I could feel his chest rise and fall and shudder as he silently cried, and I couldn't blame him.

I felt like crying, too. At times in this past month it felt like we weren't even living with each other because we'd never spend time together. We probably both felt neglected. But it wasn't fair for me to accuse Tendou of something as awful as cheating when I wasn't even paying attention to him.

_You remember when Ushijima took us on our first date and he totally exposed me? Remember when he told you that I would rant about you all the time and complain about how much I wanted to be with you?_

_Mhm._

_Well, that didn't just start when we met that one time on the train. It had been going on for almost all of high school. Even while you were dating that shitbag, Aomine._

 

> **And honestly, I'm way too done with the hoes**  
>  **I cut off all my exes for your x and o's**  
>  **I feel my old flings was just preparing me**  
>  **When I say I want you, say it back, parakeet**  
>  **Fly in first-class through the air, Airbnb**  
>  **I'm the best you had, you just be comparing me to me**

In highschool, before I had met Tendou, I stereotyped him as the jock. He lived and breathed volleyball, didn't focus on schoolwork, and slept around with random girls at will. Even some of my friends would swoon over him sometimes, " _It's not that he's attractive...he's just so different..."_ they'd say.

And it's true, much of Tendou's sex appeal came from his strange demeanor, and the way he carried himself. He gave off the air of a bad boy while being a total dork, and that's probably why the girls loved him.

_But you were...with so many girls in high school before we met._

Tendou sniffled.

_They were just mere distractions to keep me from stealing you from Aomine._

_Aomine would've had your head, Tendou._ I laughed lightly at the thought of Tendou challenging Aomine to a battle over me. Tendou would have easily been beat by the 6 foot 3 power forward.

_Yeah, but at least you would have noticed me._

_Besides, I wasn't really...looking for a boyfriend. It was easy to start dating Aomine because we spent so much time together because of basketball. Weeknights, weekends, away game trips, you name it. He was there. And I had no say in the matter, he sorta just claimed me. I didn't argue, though, the sex with him was top notch._

I let my mind wander to the first time I had seen Aomine's body. His perfectly darkened skin meshed with his dark blue hair so beautifully and I couldn't help but skim my fingers over his abdominal muscles. Everything about Aomine was taut, tan, and threatening. I knew that if we were to ever break up there would never be another guy who could protect me like Aomine had. But I was wrong.

That's when I remembered that Tendou and I were currently laying in bed, and I had started to daydream about Aomine's body.

I felt Tendou sit up and I looked up at his face to see him scowling at me. I flashed him a smile and he pushed me off of him, rolling over so that he was now on top of me.

_Aomine didn't deserve you, y/n. But it doesn't matter anymore, because he lost you. You're mine now. All those girls I was with, they don't even come close to you. All the times I'd go on a date with a random girl, I was just practicing just in case the day came where you'd agree to go on a date with me._

Tendou leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine.  _I love you so much, and I'm never going to let you go. Even if you do think I'm a filthy cheater. I'll be the last person you ever love._

 _Hm, are you gonna kill me now?_ I joked, playfully poking his cheek. He smirked devilishly.

_No, I can think of a different way to make you scream my name._

 

> **I'ma 'at' this at you, if I put you on my phone**  
>  **And upload it, it'll get maximum views**  
>  **I came through in the clutch with the lipsticks and phones**  
>  **Wear your fave cologne just to get you alone**

Tendou grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, keeping his eyes locked with mine.

 _If my hands leave your wrists, I want you to keep them there. You're not allowed to move them till I say so._ Tendou demanded lowly. I became a little nervous as to what was in store for my still exhausted body.

I was sore all over from basketball practices and my mind was spent due to the taxing classes. But I would listen to him, I owed him that much after this past month.

I nodded and stared at him as he made himself more comfortable, and straddled my waist. I could see his hard on through his sweatpants, and got very anxious, finally getting to feel Tendou again after over a month.

He hummed as he left his fingers trail up underneath my shirt and down my sides. He waited until he felt goosebumps rise on my skin until he skimmed his fingers over my breasts and give my hard nipples and a slight squeeze.

_Sometimes I wonder why you don't sleep with a bra._

_Because bras are evil contraptions and my boobs deserve to be free._ I said, watching as Tendou pushed my shirt up and over my head and taking both of my breasts in his hands. He massaged them, staring at them and still humming, a slight smile was spread across his lips.

He finally took one of my nipples in his mouth and ran his tongue over it. I clenched my thighs together to relive the aching that had already settled in my core. I knew he was going to tease me until the ends of the Earth and I was not prepared for it. I didn't have the patience for it.

 _Ah ah ah._ Tendou noticed that my thighs were no longer spread for him and he raised an eyebrow at me before using his knee to keep them separated.  _You'll close them when I tell you to._ He briefly shifted forward so he'd be able to pull my panties down before placing his knee back in between my thighs. He skimmed my wetness with two fingers, smiling in satisfaction when a tiny moan escape my lips.

 _Look how wet you are for me already, y/n._ Tendou pulled his fingers away from my core and pushed them toward my face.  _Open up._ He positioned his fingers in front of my mouth and I reluctantly opened my mouth to suck his fingers clean.

He watched in amusement as I tasted myself, wincing at the unpleasant taste. When he was satisfied, he brought his fingers out of my mouth and back down to my slit.

 _Now, that's no fair. You got a taste, but I still haven't._ Tendou hummed as he finished taking my panties off and threw them onto the floor.  _Guess I'll have to fix that._ Tendou's voice was dangerously low, almost growling, and it only made me want him more.

Dominant Tendou was something I could never resist.

Tendou grabbed my calves and set my legs on his shoulders as he rested back on his heels, the bulge in his sweatpants straining against the soft, gray fabric. He started to kiss down my thighs, occasionally breathing hotly against my center for the sole purpose of making me squirm. Once he was satisfied with teasing me, he lowered his head to my center and flicked his tongue over the little bundle of nerves, where it felt best.

I called out his name in urgency, begging him to give me what I wanted and get on with it. He decided that it was in both of our best interest for him to continue, so he let himself gorge on my core.

Every once in a while, his teeth would graze the bundle of nerves while his tongue slipped inside of me, flicking and wiggling to test and see which would make me squirm the most. I moved one of my hands to his head and he pulled his tongue out of me and licked right up my center before dropping my calves.

He crawled toward me and stopped so that his face was hovering right over mine. His eyes not longer had that playful glint in them, instead they were quite a dark red. Like crimson.

_Didn't I tell you to keep your wrists above your head, even when I let go?_

I nodded and gulped, my voice hoarse from the squealing and groaning and begging Tendou had me do while his mouth was in between my thighs.

 _Well, I guess I'll just have to show you thing or two._ Tendou smirked a little as he got on his knees to practically tear off his sweatpants. Once they too were on the floor, he grabbed my wrists again, harder this time, to make sure I couldn't move them.

 _I want us to finish together. You don't finish till I'm ready to. And I finish before you, then..._ Tendou just chuckled a little and shrugged. He looked down in between our heaving bodies to position himself in front of my entrance, and with a sharp inhale, he rammed himself into me.

 _Tendou!_ I screamed, biting my lip as hard as I could so I wouldn't be making too much noise.

Another thrust, another scream, and another sultry remark from Tendou.

 _C'mon, y/n. I want to hear you scream. Scream for me. Beg for me. I'm the only one you need._ Tendou said lowly into my ear.

I indulged him, groaning and calling out his name with each deep thrust made into me. It wasn't too long before I heard Tendou's breathing pick up, a telltale sign that he was about to finish.

He stared at me as he gasped for air and then he attacked my lips, pulling on them and crushing them simultaneously, as if he had been starved and my lips were the last apple on Earth.

 _Alright, precious. I'm there. I'm about to finish. Let's...do it together, okay?_ Tendou cooed in between pants. He let go of one of my wrists and cupped my face as he thrusted impossibly deeper into me, throwing his head back and letting out a groan that vibrated throughout his entire body.

My climax was more intense than I had expected, just from the sight of Tendou's arched back, sweaty torso, and strained neck.

Once he was completely sure he was finished, Tendou pulled out and flopped onto our bed beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me with him. He nuzzled into the crook of my neck and we lay there, in the silence, trying to catch our breaths.

I waited for him to make his signature snarky-after-sex-remark.

_Well, that was fun. Do you think I could've fucked you like I just did if I had been with someone else? No. I think not. I was at 150% just then._

 

> **Don't be afraid to catch feels**  
>  **Don't be afraid to catch these feels**  
>  **Ride drop top and chase thrills**  
>  **I know you ain't afraid about this**  
>  **Baby, I know you ain't scared to catch feels**  
>  **Feels with me**

_Still have any of those doubts, y/n?_  Tendou asked, running his fingers through my hair and keeping his eyes glued to the ceiling. His chest was still slightly heaving and his breathing was ragged, but he still managed to calm you down with his smooth voice.

I rolled over to face him, throwing my arm over hin and tracing small circles, hearts, stars, into his freckled chest. I still felt incredibly guilty about assuming he was cheating on me, but he still hadn't given me a straight answer.

 _I just need to hear the words, Satori._  I said slowly, making my fingertips touch his skin much lighter.

I felt Tendou take a deep breath and his touch disappeared from my hair. He sat up on his elbows and moved one his hands to cup my cheek. He looked me right in the eyes and his eyebrows furrowed, making it look like he was concentrating really hard on reading my mind.

 _I'd never in a million years even think to cheat on you. For me it's not even an option, not even a possibility. All the times you annoy me, push me away, give me the silent treatment, they just make me love you more. So...no. I didn't cheat on you, and I never will._ Tendou rubbed his thumb over my cheek and offered me a light smile. Then he flopped back down onto his pillow.

 _But if I ever do cheat on you, shoot me with silver bullets because that's not me. It's a shapeshifter and they can only be killed with silver, y/n. Heed my words. This is your warning._ Tendou resumed stroking my hair and I giggled a little bit, snuggling further into his side. Where I'd remain.


End file.
